


The Straw Hat and the Mermaid Fashion Designer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: After saving Fishman Island, Luffy later comes to Camie's dormitory to be rewarded in her own way.





	The Straw Hat and the Mermaid Fashion Designer

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SHMFD]**

**The Straw Hat and the Mermaid Fashion Designer**

**[SHMFD]**

At Camie's dormitory in the Mermaid Cove, Monkey D. Luffy waited for a good long while to receive, what Camie herself stated to be, a well deserved, personal reward for saving Fishman Island. Thinking it was going to be food, and not seeing anything suspicious in her request to come over, Luffy waited patiently as best he could in her bedroom while she took her time in the kitchen.

After some time, Camie finally called from the kitchen. "Okay, Luffy, you can come back now."

Excited for what he suspected was a good serving of meat, Luffy sped his way to where Camie was before his eyes turned downcast in disappointment when all he saw was a can of whip cream and hot fudge, but then looked interested once more, thinking she was going to serve him an ice cream sundae. However, he noticed that Camie had a wide blush on her face that he couldn't understand why she was having it at first.

"What's wrong, Camie?" He asked in concern.

She smiled shyly at last. "Nothing, Luffy. For a while I've been thinking of how to properly reward you for saving my home, but I finally decided to just roll with it."

Luffy scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "So, you aren't going to serve me a sundae?"

Camie giggled in spite of her blush. "No, Luffy. I was thinking of serving you myself!"

"Uh, what?" Luffy asked confused before his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Camie taking her shirt off before jumping him.

Quickly capturing his lips with her own, Camie pushed her tongue straight in Luffy's mouth where it wrestled with his own. Not one to back down, Luffy decided to kiss back with as much intensity and held Camie close to him while they continued to make out. Eventually separating for breath, Luffy's attention shifted to her bare boobs, but Camie moved away back to the counter where she then took the whip cream and hot fudge and covered her boobs with them. Turning back to Luffy, she winked and moved her breasts suggestively. "Hungry, Luffy?" She said seductively.

Feeling a rising body response in his pants, Luffy held Camie close to him once more and began to suck and lick on her breasts, eliciting moans of pleasure from Camie while Luffy himself helped himself to his own appetites. It was a stimulating experience that caused Camie to orgasm from the hidden slit underneath her lower waist scales.

"Huh. So that's where your pussy is at." Luffy commented with a sly, if somewhat silly, grin.

Gasping, Camie forced herself to say. "What are you thinking?"

Instead of answering verbally, Luffy lowered himself to where her slit was at, and, after moving the scales to see where it was, brought his mouth to suck on and lick it with all his strength, causing Camie to moan even louder until she released herself into Luffy's mouth. Empowered, Luffy then took off his pants before slowly, yet excitably, placing his cock inside her slit drawing out some blood as well as a cry of pain mixed with ecstasy, before rocking back and forth and exchanging more kisses with Camie until they finally came together.

Gasping for breath, Camie said. "That was epic, Luffy."

Luffy chuckled. "Right back at you, Camie."

They kissed again for a moment until the door to Camie's dorm opened revealing her coworkers from the Mermaid Café arriving.

"What the hell?!" Luffy stammered in embarrassment at the blushing and excited ten new Mermaids.

Madame Sharley chuckled with anticipation. "I believe it's our turn to join in now, Camie." She said while she and her other employees striped themselves naked while Camie chuckled at Luffy's shocked expression leading to a steamy moment that would make many people jealous.

**[SHMFD]**

Meanwhile, at the Takoyaki 8, Hatchan and Pappug played cards with each other before they then felt a bad disturbance in the local environment.

"I don't know about you, Hatchi, but I don't feel so good." Pappug commented with glum introspection.

"I'll say." Hatchan replied with the same amount of dread.

**[SHMFD]**

**This was kind of harder to put into words than the last two put together, considering it's "uncensored" version contains the first Luffy/Camie lemon and I felt a lot of distractions getting at me. I guess it's fortunate that I post the "censored" version on Pat-reon first. Speaking of Pat-reon, I added the request tier again with more accurate instructions, if anyone's interested. Just be slow, though, I have a few one-shots to do, and I wanted to do something special for Viola and Kalifa's birthdays in April.**


End file.
